The present invention relates to a packaging process and to an apparatus for use in such process. More specifically, this invention is directed to wrapping cigarette packages in transparent film.
Equipment for wrapping cigarette packages in transparent film are known; see, for example, published German applications Nos. 3,515,655 and 2,608,934. When cigarette packages are wrapped in transparent film, this technique generally being known as "cellophaning", the transparent film has to be laid round the cigarette pack as tautly as possible and then folded and welded, in order to obtain a good appearance. However, the transparent film can only be tautened to a certain extent and, particularly at high working speeds desirable for the packaging of cigarettes, it is impossible to tauten the transparent film correctly. Thus, an increase in the working speed results in an unsatisfactory appearance of the finished cigarette packages wrapped in transparent film.